


Friday at Gabe's

by bottomsub_dean (orphan_account)



Series: DeanCasJimmyBenny Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, Collars, Daddy Benny, Daddy Cas, Daddy Kink, Dom Benny, Dom/sub, Dominant, Fluff, Gabe owns a new underground kink club, M/M, Multi, No Porn, No Smut, Polyamory, Possessive Castiel, Sub Dean, Sub Jimmy, Submissive, dcjb verse, deancasjimmybenny verse, dom Cas, kink club au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 20:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10670073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/bottomsub_dean
Summary: Gabe's is the name of a new bar with an underground BDSM club in the basement that submissives Dean and Jimmy have been itching to go visit.





	Friday at Gabe's

“Daddies?” Jimmy said quietly as he poked at his breakfast. He felt bad that he’d waited to ask until approximately five minutes before both Benny and Cas left for work, especially since Dean had been throwing glances at him all morning. He wanted to just tell Dean to ask, but he knew the other sub was nervous and wanted him to do it.

Benny and Cas both looked up and Cas sipped at his tea, eyebrow raised, while Benny intoned a concerned, “Yes?”

Jimmy wiggled a little under the Doms’ eyes. “Dean and I were wondering, since that new place -- Gabe’s -- just opened up, if we could go. We both have the day off today, you guys are gonna be at work all day…”

Benny arched an eyebrow and looked at Cas.

“They’re not going to Gabe’s,” Cas said flatly and continued eating. Benny gave him a look, telling him to at least consider it, and he put his silverware down. “Don’t give me that.”

“Cas, please,” Dean tried.

Cas’s blue eyes stole a look at Dean before frowning at the other Dom. “You think they should go.” It wasn't a question.

“I think we should let them live their lives,” Benny said calmly with a shrug.

“Don't you trust us, Daddy?” Dean said with a frown. He knew the hurt he was feeling was shining in his green eyes.

Castiel sighed and his expression softened. “Of course I trust you. It’s everyone else I don't trust.”

Jimmy crossed his arms. “Cassie, you know I have a black belt, and you’ve seen how Dean can kick ass when he needs to. Worst case scenario, we leave and don't go back unless you’re with us.”

Benny smiled softly at Cas and stood to put his plate in the dishwasher. “They’ll be okay, cher.”

The raven-haired Dom scowled at his plate before getting up to put his in the dishwasher as well. “Fine, but you both wear your collars. And no alcohol.”

The boys agreed eagerly, having already planned on wearing their collars anyway. The two other men said their goodbyes and gave the subs kisses and headed out the door. Once they left, the boys busied themselves with cleaning up breakfast and getting showers.

Around three in the afternoon, still hours before their Daddies got home, they decided to head to the club. They dressed casually in skinny jeans and t-shirts and each donned their individual collars. Both were simple pieces of leather -- Dean’s was brown, Jimmy’s was black -- that had the words “Daddies’ boy” stamped into them.

When they arrived at Gabes, they went in and glanced around. It seemed like a normal bar. They frowned at each other, but knew that the BDSM club must be somewhere behind closed doors. As they stood, they silently contemplated what they should do.

The bartender, a short, light-haired man, walked up. “What can I do you for, boys?”

“Uhh,” Dean said dumbly. His mouth went dry, though he wasn't sure why he was getting anxious about this.

The man smirked, his eyes landing on their collars. “Come on, I’ll take you downstairs.” He gave a little smile and the subs followed him around a corner, down some stairs, and through a pair of very well-guarded double doors. The two bouncers saw the man and immediately nodded and opened the door.

“The name’s Gabriel, but most people call me Gabe. I own this joint,” the man said proudly once they were standing off to the side of the floor, where people were watching a rope demonstration that was happening up on stage. “What brings you two here?”

“Just wanted to check out your place,” Jimmy chirped, eyes wide as he looked around.

“It looks really nice,” Dean offered, not sure what more to say.

The man, Gabe, beamed at them. “Glad to hear it. Are you two both subs?” When the two nodded, he joined them in doing so. “Well, welcome. If you need anything, I’ll be upstairs.” His expression was suddenly serious. “If anyone gives you any trouble, come get me or one of my bouncers and we’ll take care of it, okay? I have a very low tolerance for disrespect.”

“Yes, sir,” Dean and Jimmy both said at the same time, earning a wave of Gabriel’s hand at the title.

He left to go run the upstairs bar and the subs stood around uncertainly. The stage was large and really not that high off the ground floor. There were tables, some high and some a normal height, dotting the expansive floor with a space for a dancefloor. The lighting was dim, but no so much so you couldn't tell what was going on around you. Dean nudged Jimmy and they both went to get some sodas at the bar off in the corner. The subs exchanged excited glances when Dean’s Coke and Jimmy’s orange soda came in glass bottles with retro labels. Drinking soda from a glass bottle was always fun, even for two twenty-something year old men.

The rope demonstration was coming to an end with submissive being lowered down into the performing Dom’s arms so he could undo the knots and set her free. Dean sighed and took a long pull from his Coke bottle, momentarily wishing it was beer, and took note of the number of people that were there. He was surprised that there seemed to be upwards of forty kinksters in the room, which was a lot for an afternoon crowd. Though, he supposed, it was Friday.

As he and Jimmy chatted with the bartender, a submissive woman around their same age by the name of Ruby, a man walked up behind Dean. The black-haired woman motioned with a beer bottle she was rinsing out, catching Dean’s eye. When he spun around on the barstool, the man looked him over. Dean was immediately uncomfortable.

“Come here alone?” the man smirked.

“No,” Dean said, frowning and lifting his head to show off his collar.

“Ah, I see. Where’s your Dom, boy? Point him out for me.” When Dean didn't answer he continued talking. “He not here. That opens up a whole world of opportunites, doesn't it?”

“Fuck off. I don't take orders from you,” Dean snarled, crossing his arms over his chest.

The man barked out a laugh. “Snarky.” He squinted and leaned in to read the lettering on the sub’s neck. “Daddies’ boy,” he muttered before straightening up. “Didn’t your daddy ever teach you grammar, son?”

The freckled man grimaced at the term. This man was one of those guys who got off on simulated father/son dynamics. Dean felt like he could be sick. When he called Cas and Benny “Daddy” it was because they took care of him and were strong, reliable role models in his life that he trusted to help guide him through life. Not because he wanted to pretend they were his -- he shuddered -- fathers. He pushed the thought to the back of his mind so that he could address the dickwad in front of him. “Didn’t yours?”

Jimmy got off his stool and stood next to Dean, his blue eyes icy. “We have two Doms that love us and care for us. We’re proud to belong to them, and we don't appreciate random fake ass doms blatantly disrespecting the collars that we wear for them.”

When the “dom” opened his mouth to argue, Ruby spoke up. Her tone was as cold as Jimmy’s had been. “You heard them. Leave before I have you removed.”

The man muttered something about her being a “fuckin’ bitch” and turned, walking away, making for the double doors. She reached down to her waist and pulled up a walkie talkie. “Gabe, there’s a guy headed your way. He was giving some boys here a hard time. Make sure he never comes back, okay?”

“Gotcha. I think I see him,” her boss’s voice replied.

“Sorry about that. Sodas on the house?” Ruby tried with a sympathetic look.

Dean nodded, finishing off his bottle and looking over at Jimmy who was still beside him. “You okay?”

The dark-haired man shrugged as he went back to sitting on his stool. “Cas was right. Maybe we shouldn't have come without them.”

Dean shook his head. “We can’t let one rotten bastard ruin our evening.” A dance track came on then, so Dean had to raise his voice to be heard. “Come on, babe. Let’s go dance!”

Jimmy smiled slightly and took Dean’s hand. The two made their way to the floor where a few people were now “shaking their tail feathers,” as Benny would sometimes say. They danced and grinded on each other, and a couple other subs after they indicated that it would be okay with their Doms, until they couldn't anymore.

A couple hours later found them huddled in a corner kissing softly and moaning softly into each other’s mouths.

Dean pulled away slowly after awhile to look at the time on the screen of his phone. He huffed and slipped it back into his pocket when he saw that it was nearly six. He gave his boyfriend another chaste kiss before saying. “Our Daddies will be home soon. We should be there so they don't worry.”

Jimmy nodded in agreement.

The two arrived home at the same time as one of their boyfriends. Dean pulled the Impala into the garage and Benny waited to pull his smaller, less attractive car in alongside Baby. When he got out, the subs kissed and hugged him.

“Hey, cher. Hey, chief,” he chuckled warmly and he herded them inside. “How was your day?”

“Good! We went to that club,” Jimmy said excitedly.

“Yeah?” Benny beamed, pulling Jimmy down to straddle his lap after he sat on the couch. “How was it?”

“Really fun! Dean and I danced for, like…” He paused, thinking. “Maybe two hours? Probably more.” He smiled and dropped his head down onto his Dom’s shoulder to show how worn out he was.

“Wow! That sounds really fun,” the man said enthusiastically.

Just then, Castiel walked in the door and smiled at them. His eyes flickered to the collar around Dean’s neck and his jaw tightened noticeably. Dean could tell that he was trying not to be upset that they had obviously ended up going out. “How was Gabe’s?”

Dean smiled and hugged him. “It was good.” While his arms were still around him, he made eye contact with the man puckered his lips expectantly. Cas relaxed a little and kissed him.

“They danced for over two hours,” Benny shared, an impressed look on his face.

Cas chuckled tightly. “Is that so? What else did you do?”

“Drank soda,” Jimmy chimed in.

Dean nodded. “We met Gabriel, the owner. He was cool. Told us to let him know if anyone gave us trouble.” The smile on his face faded when he realized what he had said and saw Castiel’s hardened expression.   
  
“Did anyone give you trouble?” When Dean’s eyes fell, Cas’s eyes narrowed. “One of you answer me or you’re both getting spanked.”

“One guy came on to Dean,” Jimmy muttered before he buried his face in his Daddy’s shoulder.

Dean glared at him for a moment, but let it go when he saw the looks on both his Dom’s faces. “Nothing happened. Just some fake dom type at the bar. It’s fine.”

“Fine,” Cas deadpanned. “That is the opposite of fine, Dean.”

“We told him to fuck off, though,” Dean tried.

Jimmy added, “And that we have two Daddies that we love and belong to.”

Dean nodded. “Jimmy even told him he was a fake.” There was silence for a moment while Cas sat in the armchair and pulled the sub onto his lap and kissed him. Dean could hear Benny saying phrases like “such good boys” over and over between kisses to Jimmy’s face.

Cas wrapped his arms around Dean and sighed. “Thank you for telling us. You’re both so good for us.” He pressed another kiss to Dean’s lips. “I just worry. You know that.”

Dean nodded and settled in, tucking his head under Cas’s chin. “I know, Daddy. It’s because you love us.”

Cas hummed in agreement. There was a pause before he said, “I’m glad you had fun today. We should all go sometime. I’d like to meet this Gabe guy.” Dean smiled and closed his eyes as Cas’s fingers traced over his collar. “Daddy loves you very much, sweet boy.” His thumb smoothed over the letters on the piece of leather. “So, so good.”

“Daddy’s good boy?”

“Daddy’s good boy.”

The sub’s heart fluttered at the praise and he let out a happy sound he probably should have been embarrassed about as he snuggled even closer.


End file.
